MIKANDIGO HIMESAMA!
by issi2332
Summary: una pareja pobre no pueden tener hijos asi que adoptan a un bebe mikan pasan 16 años y se descubre que ella en rewalidad es la nieta de el mas rico de toda asia ella tiene que cambiar su vida a una de rica de casa pobre pasa a vivir a una mansion pero...5 apuestos chicos son los que han sido elegidos para que uno sea el prometido y futuro marido de mikan yukihara.el amor surge!
1. capitulo 1 yo una princesa?

Una niña huerfana fue adoptada por una pareja que no podia tener hijos ...esa dulce y linda niña se llamaba mikan..pasaron 16 años y alli estaba la chica en el espejo arreglandose se puso una coleta alta de lado con un lazo rojo muy lindo se puso sus gafas aunque era una pena por que sus ojos eran realmente lindos...esta chica era amada por la multitud de chicos y era la chica mas inteligente del instituto tenia un cuerpo bien crecido su estatura era normal y de busto era grande.( :) ) (aunque llevase gafas le hacian parecer madura aunque se veia linda igualmente) tenia una marca extraña en forma de trebol en el pecho izquierdo un poco hacia arriba esta joven bajo corriendo con su uniforme escolar del instituto kiushii-me un instituto publico ya que la pareja no tenia tanto dinero...mikan soñaba con una vida de princesas pero nunca supo que todo se iba a convertir realmente en un cuento de princesas de verdad.

-mama papa voy a la escuela-dijo mikan poniendo su sonrisa inocente.

-mikan cariño no te olvides tu obento! -dijo shion su madre adoptiva aunque mikan no sabe del asunto.

-si mama-dijo dandole un beso en la mjilla a shion.

Mikan salio de la casa pequeña y se dirigio corriendo en una bicicleta a su instituto.

-en la clase-

-mikan chan buenos dias! -dijo una chica alta pelo corto color negro hasta los hombros con ojos violetas lindos.

-buanos dias kine-san...EEEHY! Te cort-rt-rtaste el cabello?-dijo emocionada mikan al ver a su amiga cambiada con un corte de pelo

-s-si crei q asi me veria lindo...-dijo kine-san (kinemi otoura)

-te ves hermosaaaaa y el flequillo te lo hiciste lindoo asi se notaran tus hermosos ojos!-dijo mikan con brillo en sus ojos y estrellitas

-toda la clase- "gotita anime"

-m-mikan no alzes la voz q el sensei yundo nos oira!-dijo kine-san tartamudeando con miedo

-MIK~AAAAAAAAAAN...-dijo el sensei apareciendo rapidamente como un fantasma detras de mikan asustandola.

-p-porque sera...que siento como si tuviera un fantasma tras mio...espero q no sea el profe yundo del terror.-dijo mikan y cuando se dio cuanta no volteo y con miedo dijo...-..anda no me digan q esta detras mio...-dijo la pobre mikan viendo su lecho de muerte y imaginandose su tumba.

-...mikan castigada limpiando el salon y el baño de los chicos!-dijo el sensei suspirando ya cansado de siempre q sea mikan la q alborota.

-"en estado de shock" clase ok...b-baño...d-de...c-chi—co..co..cos?! -dijo mikan quedandose de piedra . "pensamientos de mikan: el peor baño con el peor olor donde esta la peste y la peor basura y mierda del mundo...porqq demoniooos tengoo que limpiarr esooo?! "

Todos los de la clase: -te acompañamos con el sentimiento mikan!

Mikan: - v-van a venir a ayudarme a limpiar el baño? "con brillo en sus ojos"

Todos los de la clase: - Ni locos!

Mikan: "se le fue el alma"

-en el castigo-

-Q-quee horriblee oloor si me hubiera quedado unos segundos mas me hubiera desamayado!-dice mikan saliendo del baño de los chicos de haber limpiado todo.

-vaya sakura ya acabaste¿?-digo el profesor yundo. "vision de sakura : yundo poniendo cara de demonio"

-s-si sensei-digo mikan con poca respiracion.

-puedes volver a casa...-digo el sensei yundo.

-arigatooou~-dijo mikan saliendo corriendo a la velocidad de la luz a su casa.

-...¬¬ "suspira" -esta mikan ...-dice el sensei suspirando mucho.

-en casa-

PDV EN CASA ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA MIKAN

-quien es usteed?-dijo shion mirando las limusinas blancas y a los hombres vestidos de negro.

Se acerco un señor con ropas de mayordomo de unos 36 años con el cabello corto completamente teñido de blanco y muy apuesto.

-me presentare soy kobalto el mayordomo de la familia yukihara señora-dijo el mayordomo

-famila...yu-yukiharaa! la familia mas rica de toda asia! E-esa familia?-dijo shion asustada

-si señora -digo el mayordomo con una sonrisa que hace encantar a cualquier mujer.

-pase paseª!-dijo shion mirandolo.

Kobalto paso a la casa y se sento en uno de los cojines y yo tambien entonces pregunte:

-Pero que le atrae aquí?-dijo shion sinceramente

-Su hija...-dijo kobalto

-mi hijaa?!que hizo?! Algo malo?!-dijo shion asustadisima

-no...no hizo nada malo...nuestro señor el presidente de la familia yukihara perdio a su nieta en un secuestro...y nos enteramos de que el horfanato la encontro y la acojio...durante 16 años llevamos buscandola...-dijo kobalto mostrandole fotos de mikan de pequeña en la familia y una foto de 16 años donde ella se estaba cambiando con la marca de trebol y mostro unos papeles de las pruebas que consiguieron de ADN.

-...mikan es...la nieta...es enserio que mi hija adoptiva es la unica descendiente de toda la familia yukihara!la heredera!-dijo shion en shock

-si señora shion..por eso..ella tiene que volver...a la familia yukihara...-dijo kobalto

-entiendo...si esto es asi entonces aceptare que mikan vuelva a su verdadera familia...-dijo shion un poco apenada.

Algo interrumpio toda esa conversacion.

-M-mama q-ques eso de q yo...-dijo mikan asustada.

-Mikan...tu eres en realidad la nieta de la familia yukihara...nosotros papa y mama te adoptamos..-dijo shion mirandola mientras la barazaba.

-pero eso de que me tengo q ir?...y la escuela? mis amigos? Vosotros mama papa...?!-digo mikan asustada entre lagrimas.

-mikan..porfavor..alli te daran todo lo que necesitas alli es donde realmente perteneces...-dijo shion quitandole las lagrimas.

-y-yo...ME OPONGO! -grito mikan y de repente sintio una bofetada de su madre adoptiva shion.

-MIKAN! YA BASTA NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA NIÑA! NOSOTROS SOMOS POBRES Y SI TU VAS A YUKIHARA VIVIRAS COMO SIEMPRE AS SOÑADO! MIKAN...vuelve con tu verdadera familia...-grito shion pero esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

-mama...-respiro mikan profundamente y solto el aire . -yo ...ire...por vosotros dos mama y papa..-dijo mikan -os dare la vida que nunca tubisteis mama..papa..-dijo mientras los abrazaba a shion y yuuji.

-señorita yukihara tenemos que irnos...-dijo kobalto

-s-si...-dijo mikan mientras se separaba del abrazo y les daba un beso a la mejilla a ambos y cojio todo lo de valor y lo metio en una pequeña maleta roja con dibujos de sakuras rosas.

FIN DEL PDV DE LA CASA.

PDV DE MIKAN.

Entre a la limusina blanca y los hombres de negro cojieron la maleta y la pusieron en el maletero...desde la ventana me despedia de lo lejos a shion y yuuji...luego me quede mirando la limusina por dentro y...dios era magnifica habia de todo asta tele plana un portatil...jugos...me quede perpleja hasta que una voz interrumpio mis pensamientos mientras se paraba el coche.

-Hemos llegado señorita yukihara-dijo kobalto cojiendo mi mano elegantemente y haciendome salir de la limusina como si fuera una princesa entonces mire a mi alrededor mientras la valla negra y gigantesca de atrás se cerraba me fije en la mansion...era gigantesca parecian varios palacios juntos! -eso eso es una casa?-me dije a mi misma la mansion era gigante pero se veia de lo lejos habian muchos jardines y estendieron una alfombra roja hacia la entrada de la hacia alli hasta me senti cansada de lo lejos que estaba todo...luego cuando llegue vi como 5 chicos me esperaban en la entrada y me cedieron paso el primer chico era rubio con ojos azules como el cielo y sostenia un conejo (ruka)

el 2 chico era alto con el cabello azabache y los ojos azul oscuro y una estrella debajo de su ojo(tsubasa) el 3 chico era pelirrojo con los ojos verde caramelo realmente guapisimo (daichi playboy) el cuarto chico era mas joven que los demas tenia como unos 14 años su cabello era gris y sus ojos iguales (youchi) pero...en el que mas me fija era en el 5º chico tenia una mirada que haria palpitar el corazon de cualquier chica sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesi preciosos y su cabello negro azabache movido por la brisa del viento me senti un poco sonrojada al verlo y me hacia palpitar el corazon...sera que e encontrado a mi principe? Algo interrumpio mis pensamientos mientras entre porfin a la mansion por dentro era gigantesco con decoraciones preciosas todo tan limpio con tonos crema y blancos muy bonitos y muchas sirvientas y hombres sirvientes se pusieron en fila dejandome pasar.

-BIENVENIDA SEÑORITA YUKIHARA-dijeron en voz alta todos a la vez mientras hacian una reverencia todos.

Me quede perpleja mientras pasaba -arigatou...-dije en voz baja algo aparecio de la nada dandome un pequeño susto era kobalto que me dirigio hacia mi habitacion.

-esta es su habitacion señorita yukihara.-dijo kobalto abriendo la puerta de mi room gigantesca mil veces mas grande que mi casa.

-onegai llameme mikan por mi nombre -dije a kobalto sonriendo un poco

-como usted ordene señorita yuk...mikan-dice kobalto mientras yo pasa ba a la habitacion y la cama de petalos de rosa me salte rapidamente como si fuera una niña y me tendi tumbada en ya se fue y yo estaba tan cansada que empeze a cerrar mis ojos hasta qudarme dormida.

PDV DE NATSUME

-tsk esa niñata de seguro es una impostora...-dije furioso.

-nop lo es..le hicieron la prueba de ADN de sangre y tambien la marca en el pecho...no sera que lo que no te gusta es que como te eligieron ati tu seras su prometido natsy?-dijo daichi en forma de burla

-no ! No es eso!..pero si ella es la verdadera descubrire si tiene la marca ahora mismo-dije mientras me dirijia a la habitacion de la princesita dejando atrás a mis amigos...despues de un rato al entrar a la habitacion y llegar a la zona donde estaba la cama.

La vi tendida alli durmiendo es tan hermosa parece un angel...sus labios son tan..un momento porque pienso esto ...da igual de todos modos no es lo que queria hacer!me puse sobre ella y le quite la camisa lentamente para no despertarla pero no podia quitar la vista de sus labios vi la marca del trebol pero me sonroje un poco al ver su sujetador y su gran busto mierda no pense que veria esto tambien ...entonces ella es la verdadera pero su aroma a cerezas se huele tan bien -pense mientras sin darme cuenta me acercaba a su rostro y de la nada la bese tiernamente y me separe..."pensamientos:"

porque la bese?!

Es porque te gusta!-dice mi coinciencia

imposible ella no es mi tipo!-pienso molesto pero aun mirandola

y porque la miras tanto ?porque la besas?porque ves q se ve hermosa?porque tienes tantos deseos de hacerla tuya?-dijo mi coinciencia miki

c-callate como q yo quiero tomarla?!-me sonroje al pensar en eso pero luego me di cuanta de que alguien me miraba intensamente

PDV DE MIKAN

Desperte lentamente al notar que alguien me besaba luego abri los ojos cuidadosamente al ver quien era aquella persona que lo hizo vi al chico de mirada carmesi muy pensativo y le estire un poco de la camisa para que se diera cuenta pero no pense que el estaba encima mio muy cerca.

PDV DE NATSUME

senti como la chica lind...digo molesta me tiro un poco de la camisa haciedo que yo cayera mas encima de ella estando como abrazados y me sonroje mucho.

PDV DE MIKAN

porque el vino aquí y estaba encima mio porque...me beso? Me di cuenta de que mi camisa estaba desabrochada y se veia mi sujetador con la marca aparte a lo que no tome en cuenta y me sonroje mucho pero el olia tan bien se sentia perfecto...como un dulce principe abrazando a su princesa sin darme cuenta lo abraze.

PDV DE NATSUME

mierda estamos muy cerca aunque puedo oler mas a ella espera porque pienso en esto...senti que me abrazaba la chica...porque me sonrojo un momento porque demonios me abraza se siente tan calido...un momento yo no soy asi...aunque no quiero separarme de este abrazo...

FIN DEL PDV DE AMBOS.

Se separaron sonrojados ambos y se miraron, mikan aun con la camisa desabrochada y muy sonrojada .,natsume con el pelo un poco revuelto pareciendo un principe un poco salvaje pero viendose lindo.

-etto...porque estabas en mi habitacion?-dijo mikan sonrojada

-yo...q te importa!-dijo natsume un poco sonrojado haciendose el molesto

-pervertidoo! me desabrochaste la camisa y me besaste que intentabas hacer!?-dijo mikan muy sonrojada volviendo a la realidad mirandose la camisa y rapidamente abrazandose asi misma para no hacer ver su ropa interior aunque se lucia sexy asi.

-oye yo solo queria ver la marca de trebol!creia que eras una impostora!-dice natsume molesto pero un poco sonrojado de ver a mikan de esa manera.

-impostora! Yo=?...bueno si fue por eso solo habermelo dicho no?¿ y el beso? zorro Pervertido ...-dijo mikan sonrojada al ver que natsume la veia tan intensamente

-que beso? Y tu que me abrazaste?!-dijo natsume haciendo como si no pasara nada.

-no lo ocultes mentiroso me desperte y vi como me besabas y...oye q-que abrazo?-dice mikan primero un poco molesta y luego un poco sonrojada

-ttu estabas despierta?!-dice natsume sonrojado

-si...tu me despertaste con tu aura pervertida ¬¬ -dice mikan

-un momento y ese abrazo que?! Eh?! -dice natsume molesto aun encima de ella

-yo...yo...creia que eras un peluche-dijo mikan sonrojada "piensa: que escusa puse?! "

-ehm? Un peluche eh? Tan bien te sentias abrazandome?-dijo natsume con una voz seductora acercandose a mikan maliciosamente

-y-yo e tu aceptaste el abrazo!-digo mikan sonrojada-estas muy cerca apartate pervertido!-dijo de seguida

-yo no acepte ningun abrazo!-dice mientras se separaba y se quedaba sentado en la ccama

-entonces porque no te separabas de mi eh?-dice mikan ahora ella con malicia

-tsk que molesta me voy!-dice natsume levantandose de la cama pero alguien interrumpio entrando en la habitacion era el mayordomo con unas sirvientas y vieron el paronama a mikan-con la camisa desabrochaba en sujetador sonrojada y el pelo revuelto

-natsume-pelo revuelto haciendolo ver un principe salvaje y sexy con la ropa un poco desordenada y un poco sonrojado

Se quedaron en shock de unos minutos.

-Esperen no es lo que parece!-dice mikan sonrojada

-la señorita yukihara y el señorito hyuuga se acostaroon!-dijeron la sirvientas de murmullo mientras salian algunas de la habitacion levantando el rumor

-que molesta oye porque yo le aria algo a esta niña tonta -dice natsume levantandose dispuesto a marcharse

-oye! A quien le llamas tonta! -dice mikan enfadada pero por alguna razon le dolieron las palabras que el dijo acaso ella se enamoro de ese tal hyuuga?el sorro pervertido?

-tsk eres molesta ….-sonrio maliciosamente mirando a mikan- fresitas...-sonrie maliciosamente mientras salia de la habitacion

-fresitas? Y eso..."3...2...1..0" pervertidooooooo! miraste mis ,...mis...-se quda callada y mira a kobalto que aun estaba mirandome

-que a pasado deñorita mikan?-dice kobalto

-ese zorro pervertido vino y me desabrocho la camisa para ver si tenia la marca y luego..."recordando el beso y el abrazo" -se sonroja.

-luego?-dice kobalto nada sorprendido

-UUUYYY ME IRRITA ESE ZORRO PERVERTIDOO!-grita mikan mientras intentaba relajarse

-en-entiendo bueno la sirvienta momo le mostrara la ropa para que usted cene con su abuelo y o conozca luego mañana...se ara la fiesta de su presentacion y se le mostrara a usted los vestidos...-dijo kobalto

-pre-presentacion? Un momento voy a poder conocer a mi abuelo?!-dice mikan un poco sonriente

-si lo conocera y la presentacion para que todos sepan que la verdadera nieta a aparecido abra un baile donde usted bailara con los 5 jovenes que an sido elegidos para que uno sea su prometido-dice kobalto mirando a mikan

-a vale...etto...PROMETIDOO!?-dice mikan sonrojada y de repente aparece momo la sirvienta tenia el cabello anaranjado recojido en una coleta y tenia como unos 28 años eela elevo su brazo con un ,mando a distancia y salio de los armarios toda la ropa (como en lo de hannah montana el armario ese y tambien como en princesa por sorpresa 2 el armario automatico pos algo parecido a ambos)

-señorita yukihara eliga la ropa que llevara para la cena con el señor yukihara y con los 5 señoritos -dijo momo arrastrando a mikan en la parte donde estaba toda la ropa

-esto...es ...pero si parece una tienda de ropa gigantescaa!-dijo mikan asombrada tanta ropa

-eliga porfavor..-dijo momo haciendo una reverencia

-etto...voy a mirar-dijo mikan

PDV DE MIKAN

Me acerque a una varandilla con ropa y me quede mirando varias camisas todas eran de seda con colores muy bonitos de tono pastel...mw fije en una camisa preciosa de color rojo un poco clarito con mangas hasta los codos y luego fue a otra varandilla donde habian faldas muy lindas escojio una falda corta de volantes de color crema(blanco crema) y luego cojio de la parada de zapatos unas

sandalias rojas muy lindas con decoraciones blancas luego se dejo el pelo suelto y momo la miro y se acerco rapidamente

FIN DEL PDV DE MIKAN

-señorita yukihara ahora mismo vienen los confeccionistas de belleza -dice momo mientras apretaba un boton del mando y rapidamente vinieron corriendo tres personas un hombre de cabello corto de unos 38 años y sus dos ayudantes de cabello negro ambas y recojido.

-señorita yukihar-a sientese aquí porfavor madame-dijo el hombre (narumi) con acento frances

-s-si – dice mikan sentandose un una silla comoda mirandose a un espejo con multiples epejos alrededor y productos de maquillaje y belleza en los cajones y puestos por los lados.

-soy narumi su perfeccionista de salon de belleza bien bien veamos un peinado bo-nito~-dijo narumi mientras arreglaba el cabello de mikan

-despues de 15 minutos-

-je terminee~ ya esta señorita~-dice narumi haciendo que mikan viese en el espejo

Mikan lucia muy linda su cabello estaba suelto liso pero con bucles grandes como los famosos luego su flequillo estaba de lado con unas pinzas rojitas muy monas y cabello era largo casi hasta la cintura y se veia como una princesa...sus labios estaban pintados de un tono rosado muy clarito sabor a fresa y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas se veia muy linda y preciosa

-uaah etto~ soy yo?-dijo mikan asombrada mirandose perpleja al espejo

-wui wui ( si si) esto es trabajo fasil pour moi (para mi) usted señorita yukihara es realmente hermosa aun sin confeccionarse~ -dice narumi alagandola

-arigatou...-dice mikan sonriendo y riendo inocentemente

-señorita yuk...mikan la cena porfavor acompañeme-dice kobalto

-s-si -dice mikan acompañandolo y saliendo de la habitacion y dirigiendose a un salon gigantesco con una mesa enorme y viendo a un hombre de unos 78 años sonriendo y a los lados sentados estan los 4 chicos de la otra vez y...el zorro pervertido ¬¬ ...luego mientras bajaba las escaleras pareciendo una princesa junto al mayordomo

FIN DEL PDV

PENSAMIENTOS

RUKA

Mire como entraba la chica era bellisima se lucia como una princesa "sonrojado"

TSUBASA

que adorable asegurado ella sera mi hermanita jijiji :D

YOUCHI

Se ve linda...pero que molesto una chica en la mansion de seguro sucederan muchas cosas eso se pone interesante.

DAICHI (PLAYBOY)

AM..vaya la princesita si q es linda y adorable...decidido la convertire en mi nueva presa!

NATSUME

vaya espero que no moleste tanto..."mira su manga y luego mira a mikan" ella...esta muy...prec...espera en que pienso!

FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PRINCIPITOS

Mikan se sento en su asiento a su derecha estaba natsume "porque demonios penso ella" y a su izquierda estaba Daichi el playboy q mas a ligado en el mundo al que todos conozen menos ella

su abuelo estaba sentado al medio mirandolos a todos.

-Bien comamos todos!-dijo el abuelo (kyorunttaro)

Todos empezaron a comer habia mucha comida y deliciosa natsume no podia quitar la vista de mikan por alguna razon se sonrojo y intento dejar de cambio mikan se sentia observada y solo comio y miro a su abuelo.

-Despues de acabar la cena-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. capitulo 2 el vestido!

EL VESTIDO! CAPITULO 2-~

-despues de acabar la cena-

T odos se levantaron y el señor yukihara miro a mikan sonriendo .

-mikan...hablemos en mi oficina-dice el abuelo kyoru (nom completo: kyorunttaro)

-...-mikan solo asiente mientras sigue a su supuesto abuelo.

PDV DE LOS CHICOS

-oye de que estaran hablando?-pregunta ruka

-no me importa y no quiero saberlo-dice natsume

-de seguro sera que el señor actuara infantilmente la abrazara o algo por el estilo-dice tsubasa con una sonrisa graciosa

-estas seguro ese viejo es frio y siempre actua tenebrosamente con todos-dice youchi con poco interes

-pero todos tenemos nuestro lado bueno de todos modos el señor ha estado buscandola durante 16 años de seguro la quiere mucho al fin ya al cabo ella es preciosa y una joya-dice daichi con una sonrisa extraña

-daichi...porque ….tu nunca has hablado de esa manera y sobretodo en una chica-dice tsubasa un poco preocupado

-bueno...eso es porque ella es mi proxima presa-dice daichi sonriendo maliciosamente

-oye daichi...de verdad vas a intentar enamorar a la princesita de ti?y luego acabar con su corazon?-pregunta ruka serio.

-no es lo que ago con todas las mujeres? Ademas todas son iguales son solo juguetes en la vida.-dice daichi con desprecio

-tsk-dice natsume molesto.

-vaya natsy te preocupas por la princesita?-dice daichi diabolicamente

-estoy molesto porque no puedo leer mi manga en paz-dice natsume molesto "aunque en realidad molesto por lo que quiere hacer daichi a mikan"

-hnmmm?...-daichi se queda mirando y suelta una sonrisa malevola.

-va ser interesante...que una chica aparezca y cambie nuestras vidas tan de repente seguro sera una molestia-dice youchi

-no lo creo nos divertiremos mucho -dice tsubasa sonriente.

PDV DE LA OFICINA CON KYORU Y MIKAN

-etto...me dijeron que eras mi abuelo y...un momento señor porque llora?-dice mikan y de repente ve como el abuelo empieza a llorar.

-yo...te busque durante 16 años...estaba tan preocupado mi querida nieta por fin...por fin estas aquí...yo lo siento...siento no haber estado a tu lado como tu familia-dice kyoru abrazandola y sonriendo

-yo...abuelo...yo lo pase muy bien durante estos 16 años asi que..no te preocupes me trataron muy bien...me siento feliz...de poder ver a un familiar-dice mikan sonriendole al abuelo con gentileza"piensa:el abuelo parecia alguien frio pero...su corazon es calido que alegria"

-m-mikaaaan~ -el abuelo suelta unas lagrimas llorando

-tranquilo abuelito ya estoy aquí asi que no te preocupes.-dice mikan sonriendo un poco al ver al abuelo actuando tan infantilmente

-despues de la charla conmemoratoria de abuelo y nieta-

-abuelo...eso de que me casare con uno de los 5 chicos que es eso?-dice mikan preocupada

-la familia yukihara dirige las empresas mas famosas de todo el estado y todos los bancos de toda asia...es decir que es como el lider de toda asia...pero para dirigir todo se necesita el casamiento de alguien apropiado.

-casarse? Porque!?-dice mikan

-porque se tiene q haber descendencia es decir ejem...hijos tu mikan te encargaras de liderar todo junto a tu esposo en este caso prometido cuando yo muera y al casarte y al tener hijos ellos se encargaran cuando sean mayores...es una tradicion de generaciones de la familia...-dice el abuelo

-abuelo...yo...pero...esos 5 chicos no seria demasiado obligarlos¿?-dice mikan preocupada por ellos sin tomar en cuenta de si misma.

-mikan...ellos son los de mejor nivel para tomar como prometido ademas esta asegurado que te prometeras con mi favorito-dice el abuelo-entiendelo mikan porfavor..,.

-abuelo...me has buscando por tanto tiempo tantas molestias y as sufrido mucho yo...no te decepcionare...-dice mikan un poco confusa

-bien arigatou mikan gracias de qiue lo entendiste-dice el abuelo

-porcierto...y quien es el favorito?-pregunta mikan recordando lo que el abuelo dijo

-natsume hyuuga-dice el abuelo

-quien es natsume hyuu...hyuuga de que me suena? -se dice asi misma mikan

FLASHBACK

-Esperen no es lo que parece!-dice mikan sonrojada

-la señorita yukihara y el señorito hyuuga se acostaroon!-dijeron la sirvientas de murmullo mientras salian algunas de la habitacion levantando el rumor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-hiuuga! Ese...el de mirada carmesi es ...ESE?¿!-dice mikan sonrojada y un poco molesta

-sip ~.~-dice el abuelo sonriente

-...-mikan se queda en shock congelada

-mi-mikan? Estas bien? ...sirvientaas llevense a mikan a su dormitorio para que descanse parece que cojio una paralizacion por el cansancio de este dia-dice el abuelo

-Las sirvientas arrastraron a mikan y la tumbaron a la cama de pronto mikan se durmio sin darse cuenta-

-PASA LA NOCHE Y SE HACE DE DIA PORFIN...A LAS 7 A.M-

-señorita yukihara despierte-dice momo mientras un chico sirviente toca una trompeta

-5 minutitos mas mama-dice mikan medio dormida

-de 5 minutos ni nada levantateee!-dice momo tirandola de la cama

-v-vale!-dice mikan asustada mientras se levantaba bostezando

-tiene que elegir el vestido para la presentacion de esta noche!-dice momo

-presentacion...a si lo habia olvidado -bosteza mikan

-apresuremosnos-dijo momo mientras la arrastraba al cuarto gigantesco de ropa

-etto...esta camisa verde lima y esta falda blanca y negra a cuadros...este cinturon negro y estas botas blancas con decoraciones verdes!-dijo mikan cojiendo la ropa y vistiendose

-salio del vestidor -

-maddameee sientesewee!-dijo narumi apareciendo de la nada dando un susto de muerte

-s-si...-dice mikan sentandose asustada

-DEPUES DE LA CONFECCION DE BELLEZA Y PEINADO-

Mikan llevaba una gorra verde muy linda con dos coletas bajas con gomas de perlas blancas

tenia puesto un gloss color melocoton en los labios con brillo y la raya en los ojos y un poco rosado en sus mejillas.

-perfecto~se fantastique~-dijo narumi

-señorita yukihara venga por aquí la limusina le espera-dice kobalto

-hai(si) -dice mikan siguiendolo hasta la entrada y entrando a la limusina.

-EN LA LIMUSINA DE CAMINO A LAS TIENDAS MAS CARAS DE MODA-

-vaya vaya que linda te ves mikan-chan-dice tsoubasa sentado en la limusina

Mire adentro mientras me sentaba y bi a los 5 apuestos chicos sentados en otros lados ya que la limusina era grande.

-arigatou...etto...como te llamas?-dice mikan-chan

-ay ups se me olvido presentarnos...yo me llamo tsubasa andou de las empresas millonarias de viajes.-dice tsubasa sonriendo

-encantada soy..mikan yukihara-dice mikan

-yo soy daichi toemo de las empresas millonarias de belleza y moda-dice daichi besando la mano de mikan como un principe a lo que mikan se sonroja

-yo soy ruka nogi de las empresas nogi millonarias en el deporte -dice ruka amablemente con una sonrisa muy gentil

-tsk manzanitas -dice natsume mirandola

-"3...2...1...0.." zorro pervertidoo!-dice mikan molesta

-no es mi culpa tu me dejaste verlas-dice natsume

-bueno ya paren chicos...el es natsume hyuuga de las empresas multinacionales millonarias de salud y militares en el mundo tambien conocido como el principe que sabe hacerlo todo...y este es _Yoichi Hijiri el joven que gano las mundiales de inteligencia por años...tambien es el hijo de leonel el lider mas importante de la mafia asiatica.-dice tsubasa sonriendo mientras los señala ._

_-que molestia-dice youchi mirando a mikan-chan_

_-eh? Un momento que? Yo?-dice mikan molesta_

_-vienes a nuestras vidas asi de la nada sera interesante que una baka como tu nos divierta pero es una molestia de todas formas-dice youchi hablando inteligentemente_

_-tu niño...-soltando un aura furiosa_

_-bueno ya paren ..-dice daichi _

-señorita mikan y ustedes señoritos ya emos llegado-dice el mayordomo dejandonos a los 6 en la entrada del centro comercial mas caro del mundo.

-esto...es gigantesco!-dice mikan mientras entra al centro y a una de las tiendas junto a los 5 chicos.

-princesa vamos a elegir un vestido ? -pregunta daichi seductoramente mientras agarraba la mano de mikan con confianzas

-oye no me cojas la mano asi como asi ni que fueramos pareja-dice mikan apartando la mano

-ademas porque me siguen ustades?-dice mikan inocentemente

-tenemos que protegerte ya que es nuestro deber como tus pretendientes.-dice tsubasa sonriendole a mikan

-etto..bueno pos ok...a escoger un vestido nya~ -dice mikan alegrandose mientras mira los vestidos

"daichi ignorado"

-vaya daichi nunca una chica te habia rechazado de esa forma- le susurra youchi al oido a daichi

-calla...-le susurra daichi a youchi "piensa: esta chica..."

-voy a provarme estos 4 vestidos!-dijo mikan alegre

-como usted desee señorita yukihara-dijo la dependienta llevandola a los vestidores.

El primer vestido era largo y fino de un color azulado con decoraciones blancas muy bonito

-te queda bien..-dice tsubasa

-voy a probar los otros por alguna razon no me convenze..-dice mikan regresando al vestidor

El 2 vestido era rosado con flores en decoracion parecia mas de boda

-tampoco...-dice mikan-chan

El 3 vestido era hasta las rodillas de color verde

-joo este no me gusta

El 4 vestido era amarillo soleado con un poco de brillante

-este vestido es mas para de dia tampoco...joo entonces que ago?-digo mikan

-pruebate este...-dijo natsume sacando un vestido rojo con decoraciones y con un poco brillante era largo y con escote muy lindo

-etto...o-ok-dijo mikan cojiendo el vestido y lllendo al vestidor y luego vuelve con el vestido pueso

Todos se quedaron perplejos mirandola estaba como una princesa complatamente

(vestido: . )

-estas...preciosisima mikan-chan -dicen ruka y tsubasa a la vez

-como una hermosa flor-dice daichi

PDV DE NATSUME

Solo me quede mirandola en serio que le quedaba muy bien...se veia como un angel muy bell...que estoy diciendo no me puedo dejar llevar por esta niña...

FIN DEL PDV

-bien entonces me quedare este...arigatou natsume-kun -dijo mikan sonriendole con una sonrise muy linda y angelical

-tsk...de nada-dice natsume volteandose mientras se sonrojaba un poco a lo que daichi lo noto

-esto sera interesante el gran natsume hyuuga se enamoro-susurro asi mismo muy bajito daichi

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. capitulo 3 una fiesta y un beso!

CAPITULO 3 LA FIESTA! MI SEGUNDO BESO?

PDV DE MIKAN

Ya era la hora de la fiesta de presentación...estoy muy nerviosa...pero..."mirandome en un espejo" el vestido que eligio natsume...es realmente lindo...

(la conciencia habla en sus pensamientos pero ella al hablar lo dice y no lo piensa)

-(conciencia) quien es lindo el vestido o natsume?

-q-que?! quien eres?!

-(conciencia)baka soy tu conciencia no te olvides de que estoy ahi...y quien quien?

-pues claro que es el vestido "sonrojada"

-(conciencia) y por que te sonrojas?

-por nada...

-(conciencia)admite que natsume te gusta

-yo...no le gusto...

-(conciencia) te gusta natsume?

-..el me odia...

-(conciencia)mikan te gusta?

-callate ya!dejame en paz siempre diciendome lo mismo sobre natsume!

-...(conciencia)

-porque te callas?

-vaya asi que piensas en mi?-dice un chico con un esmoquin negro pero sin la chaqueta y la corbata un poco desatada haciendolo ver sexy al joven de ojos carmesí y cabello azabache.

-q-que dices?!y porque entras sin permiso?!-grite sonrojada

-yo llame mas de 4 veces pero veo que estabas muy ocupada pensando en mi -dice natsume coqueto

-c-callate! Yo no estaba pensando en ti...estaba pensando en...en...-no se me ocurria quien decir asi que solte rapidamente el nombre de ese.-daichi!

-...tsk haz lo que quieras...pero...-dice natsume molesto y celoso? Posando su brazo en la pared acercando su rostro a mikan acorrolandola-daichi...solo esta jugando contigo...

-nat-sume?...como que daichi ?...e-espera porque te acercas tanto?!-sonrojada y un poco nerviosa

-daichi daichi...porque siempre es su nombre quien dices en tus labios...que molestia tsk-dice realmente molesto alejandose "piensa: porque demonios he dicho eso?porque estoy molesto"

-natsume...acaso estas celoso?-dije sin pensar un poco en alto

-...-natsume se sonroja un poco raro en el y se dispone a salir de la habitacion.

-nat..sume?-me susurre un poco confundida y me sente en la cama tumbandome

Porque...se puso asi?...acaso el realmente se puso celoso...el me gusta?..mi primer beso..un momento en que cosas estoy pensando "tocandome los labios con mi mano derecha y sonrojandome pensando en el beso" -natsume...porque siempre que pienso en ti...me sonrojo y mi corazon palpita tanto...-me digo a mi misma.

FIN DEL PDV DE MIKAN

PDV DE NATSUME

Me sali de la habitacion y me quede sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitacion de mikan..."la puerta aun un poco abierta"

Soy idiota porque hice eso...pero...porque me pongo celoso ….tengo tantas ganas de partirle la cara a daichi...el solo quiere jugar con mikan...espera porque me molesto tanto eso no me incumbe...tsk...que me pasa?...esa voz...

-natsume...porque siempre que pienso en ti...me sonrojo y mi corazon palpita tanto...-dice mikan en su habitacion.

-Q-que ahora sufro alucinaciones oyendo cosas asi...pero...-se asoma un poco a la puerta observando a mikan desde lejos ella tumbada y un poco sonrojada.

-...natsume...-se repetia mikan a susurros.

-...-estaba sonrojado y ella...pensaria en mi de esa forma?..."una pequeña sonrisa salio de mi rostro"

FIN DEL PDV DE NATSUME

PDV DE MIKAN

Me dispuse de salir de mi cuarto un poco confundida...observe que natsume estaba apollado en la pared sentado pero...sonreia? Era la primera vez que...

-natsume?...-dije sin pensar abriendo la puerta y poniendome de rodillas para estar a la misma altura que natsume

-...-natsume sorprendido

-es la primera vez que te veo sonreir de esa forma...te ves muy lindo sonriendo-sonrio inocentemente pero con una sonrisa muy linda

-...yo...tsk me voy a la sala de la fiesta... faltan 5 minutos para que bajes ….no tardes-dice natsume primero sonrojandose y dandose la vuelta cambiando totalmente de tema.

-...si..."asiento con la cabeza y me dirigo a mi habitacion mirandome en un espejo"

Tenia el vestido rojo muy lindo que me dijo natsume...el peinado era recojido con decoraciones florales rojas con un poco de brillo en ellas...llevaba un collar de diamantes...y unos pendientes de rubies muy lindos...la alta sociedad me da miedo...llevaba gloss rosa casi rojo y un un poco de sombra de ojos rojo...mis mejillas rosadas un poco...y la raya...bueno hicieron un buen trabajo pensé...

-Señorita yukihara la esperan para la presentacion en la fiesta...-dice kobalto elegantemente con un traje blanco.

-a claro -llendo en direccion a la fiesta de presentación baje unas escaleras gigantescas donde desde arriba podias ver la fiesta entera ….era realmente un lugar gigantesco!...baje y todas las miradas iban centradas en mi...me asuste un poco pero me relaje al ver que alguien me sujeto a mano al acabar de bajar las escaleras.

-estas bien hermanita?-dice tsubasa con un traje negro y una corbata azul nocturno y el pelo peinado hacia delante pero un poco revuelto vaya nunca vi que tsubasa estubiera tan lindo!

-h-hermanita?-digo un poco extraña

-si...es que eres como una hermanita pequeña tan inocente y mona...te importa si te llamo asi?-dice tsubasa sonriendo como siempre.

-bueno sip no importa...-rio inocentemente

Se ve a un hombre espera mi abuelo?! Que se sube como a un escenario decorado de rosas blancas y con un microfono puesto.

-porfavor todos...atencion!-dijo el abuelo

(todos)-..."observando al abuelo"

-hoy les e invocado aquí para presentarles a alguien muy especial...mi nieta a la que e estado buscando durante estos 16 años...la prestigiosa que se le concede el honor de heredar todo de la familia yukihara...jutno a los 5 jovenes que e elegido cuidadosamente para que sea su prometido...por mi honor y orgullo les presentó...a mi nieta mikan yukihara..."eleva el brazo hacia mikan"

"todos aplauden mientras que los 5 chicos (llamemoslos los flowers q o sino) y yo (mikan) subiamos al escenario"

"mi abuelo me sonreia mientras me daba el microfono y me susurraba al oido -di algunas palabras de tu discurso-"

-...-pienso un momento q demonios de discurso...es que tenia que hacer uno?...pense y dije lo q pude.

-ho-hola a todos...me llamo mikan yukihara...yo..yo prometo que durante mi estancia en la familia yukihara...hare todo lo posible porque sea todo agradable para la compañía...dirigire la compañía yukihara con esfuerzo...y no me dejare atrás por nadie...-digo al principio un poco nerviosa pero luego valientemente.

-durante estos pocos dias...me he estado acostumbrando...han pasado mucahs cosas...pero yo prometo...que no cambiare!...sere la mikan yukihara respetable y amable que todos admiren...porfavor...aceptenme como la mikan yukihara de la familia yukihara...-me quede callada despues de eso y abri mis ojos...

-silencio-

"pienso: e dicho algo mal?"

-aplausos y silvidos y comentarios como: asi se habla! Como se esperaba de la nieta !...ella es lindaa! (etc)

"pienso : que susto...crei que habia metido la pata"

-bien...sigamos con el baile de conmemoración!-dice el abuelo sonriendo un poco maliciosamente algo q me asusta.

-yukihara...me concede este baile?-dice ruka tendiendo su mano y sonriendo el llevaba un traje blanco con una corbata azul cielo.

-si...porcierto llamame mikan si?-digo cojiendo su mano a lo que el se sonroja un poco.

-s-si...-dice ruka sonrojado cojiendome en posicion de baile y suena un vals.

Al acabar el vals.

-bailas muy bien mikan-dice ruka sonriendo

-arigatou-con una sonrisa inocente

-bueno es mi turno!-dice tsubasa

Suena la mucsia y bailamos...hasta que ya acabamos con tsubasa ruka y youchi que el muy ….no queria bailar ¬¬

-bailamos o no baka?-dice natsume como siempre

-tsk...si-dije un poco molesta -nos pusimos en posicion de baile y sono un tango...porq demoniooos un tangooo?! (la cancion que suena es bust your windows de step up 3d)

natsume bailaba muy bien!...giros impresionantes pero este baile...porque demonios tenemos que estar tan cercaa?!."sonrojada"acabo la musica y nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca pero natsume acabo alejandose...separandose de mi lado...queria agarrarle de su mano pero algo me paro cojiendome el brazo.

-mikan bailas?-dice daichi ofrciendome una rosa roja

-o-ok..."bailamos pero luego..."

-mikan...bailas bastante bien...-dice daichi y mira a natsume y sonrie con picardia a lo que natsume mira extraño y un poco preocupado. Daichi se estaba acercando a mikan demasiado y la beso!

-q-que haces!?-dije (mikan) sonrojada separandome de el dispuesta a darle una bofetada pero algo se me adelanto ….natsume le dio un puñetazo a daichi?!.a lo que daichi queda tumbado sangrando un poco en la cara.

-joder natsy porq hiciste esto?-dijo daichi un poco molesto limpiandose la herida y luego mira a natsume con picardia.

-ni te acerques a mi mikan!-dijo natsume celoso? Cuando se da cuenta de lo que grito en medio de todo el mundo se sonrojo y se dio cuenta como una chica lo abrazaba por mikan...

-natsume...arigatou...-sonrie mikan abrazandolo sonrojada

-tsk...-se sonroja

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. CAPITULO 4 AMOR LEMON :D 3

CAPITULO 4 AMIGAS!

Asi el abrazo duro un rato y luego se separaron ambos sonrojados.

-mikan...despues de la fiesta quedamos en tu habitacion para hablar...-dice natsume un poco sonrojado mientras se alejaba un poco.

-am..vale...-dice mikan sonrojada mientras va a tomar jugo.

-hermanita! Ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos!-dice tsubasa sonriendo mientras cojia a mikan y la arrastraba.

-tsubasa-sempaaai-mikan dice siendo arrastrada.

-mira aquí...-dice tsubasa presentando a unas personas que sonreian y parecian amistosas menos una que estaba inexpresiva

-mikan...me llamo anna encantada...! me llaman anna-chan-decia una chica de cabello rosado clarito con los ojos azulados que llevaba un vestido rosa pastel lindo.

-yo soy nonoko~ puedes llamarme nono-chan soy la hermana de anna-chan~ -decia nonoko una chica de cabello azulado oscuro con ojos azules nocturnos amistosamente mientras sonreia.

-yo soy yu tobita...puedes llamarme linchou mikan-chan...etto...ellos son koko (rubio de ojos amarillentos apagados)...el es mochiage (joven de cabello negro y ojos grises oscuros) y este kitsuneme (joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises oscuros) y ella es permy! -dice linchou señalandolos pero algo le interrumpe

-demonioooos no me llamo permy! me llamo sumire shouda memorizadlo de una veez! -dice permy molesta con cara asesina hacia yu y los chicos.

-...jejejeje-rie mikan un poco al ver el comportameinto infantil de permy "piensa: parece una niña pequeña q infantil "

-no soy infantil y tampoco una niña pequeña!-dice en alto permy con un aura demoniaca.

-como dem...lees la mente?-pregunta mikan

-tu lo dijiste en alto !-dice permy

-...ahora pienso en voz alta?-mikan se da cuenta y se tapa la boca luego se le queda mirando a una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros azabache con ojos morados muy lindos comiendo cangrejo.

-ho-ho-ho-ho …..HOTARUUUUUUU! -se disponia a abrazar a su mejor amiga de la infancia que se mudo y no vio por años.

-no me toques baka-dice hotaru poniendo ojos de ¬¬ y usando su ultrabaka version 120 chokes electricos.

-ho-taaaruuu tanto tiempooo no me enviaaastee ninguaaa cartaaa ni si quieraaa contactaste desde que te mudaste y ddesaparecisteeee no me dijiste...que eras tan ricaaaaaaaaa!-dice mikan dandose cuenta de que si hotaru estaba en la fiesta seria porque es realmente rica.

-baka...no tengo tiempo de escrbirte e estado ocupada creando nuevos inventos para la compañía imai ¬¬ -dice hotaru inexpresiva

-imai-san es muy conocida por la mejor inventora del mundo gracias a su inteligencia ella realmente se volvio rica en pocos segundos igual que su hermano mayor que se convirtio entre los mejores medicos del estado -dice linchou mirando a mikan

-yo estoy entre una gente realmente poderosa ¬¬ …...-piensa mikan en voz alta

-sip realmente si...jojojojo-reia permy con aires de superioridad mientras giraba como una princesa.

-etto...permy tu vestido...-decia mikan viendo como el vestido de permy estaba descosido y ella cojio el hilo y estiro con la intencion de que el hilo se rompiera para que el vestido luciera bien pero...la capa del vestido se rompio entera.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~-grita permy y luego se queda en estado de shock de piedra.

-creo que la llevare a que se ponga otra cosa o sino estara gravemente en este shock -dice koko mientras se rie arrastrando a permy como a una estatua.

-todos-"gotita anime"

-bueno...mikan ya sabes a que escuela iras? Ojala fuera la misma que nosotros!-dice anna ilusionada

-etto...es verdad se me olvido lo de la escuela...creia que los ricos no iban a la escuela-decia mikan y esto ultimo en susurro

-nuestra escuela es la academia alice! Ven ven alli vamos todos nosotros y los 5 principes tambien los flowers!-dicen nono anna ilusionadas cojiendo las manos de mikan con estrellitas en los ojos.

-etto...quien son los flowers?-doice mikan y anna y nono se quedan de piedra y luego vuelven a la vida.

-tu...NO SABEEEES QUIEEENEEES SOOON LOOOS FLOWWEEEERSSS?-dice nono en voz alta como gritando.

-etto...no-dice mikan

-los flowers son los 5 chicos mas populares lindos guapos de mejores calificaciones y muy habilidosos en toda la academia alice son muy envidiados por las otras escuelas!-dice anna

-si si los flowers son: tsubasa andou el mayor de todos y el simpatico amigo siempre gastando bromas y es muy gracioso , Yōichi Hijiri el mas joven de los 5 y es realmente un chico lindo y mono y muy inteligente pero nunca se acerca a las chicas y resulta ser un chico un tanto frio, ruka nogi~ es como un principe azul amable siempre atento y ayudando en todo odia la violencia , daichi toemo el chico que ha sido novio de todas y cada una de las chicas de la academia pero solo juega con ellas es una penaa peroo es realmente apuestoo y lindooo y consigue todo lo que quiereee , y por ultimo el mas importante natsume hyuuga el es el rey perfecto! Es rebelde y guapisimooo es muy popular entre las chicas y los chicos! Pero tiene fama de que todas le han pedido salir pero el simplemente las rechaza a todas! A el se le dan bien todos los deportes y sus notas son altas el es el chico perfecto~ -dice nono acompañada de anna.

-pero esos no son...los 5 pretendientes que viven en mi casa? -se pregunta mikan asi misma

-a es verdad ahora me acuerdo ellos son los 5 pretendientes a lo que uno de ellos se casara con mikan-dice mochiage.

-te envidiamooos mikaaaaannn!-dice nono y anna graciosamente mirandomee con cara linda.

-...jejejeje-risa rara de mikan luego mira de reojo a una chica rubia de ojos azules realmente bella que pasaba por el lugar rodeada de chicos pero luego decidio ignorarlo.

Asi paso toda la fiesta hasta que acabo y todos volvieron a sus ricas casas mikan contenta de conocer a nuevos amigos y de reencontrarse con su mejor amiga hotaru de la infancia iba directa a su habitación y recordo lo que le dijo natsume...

FLASHBACK

-mikan...despues de la fiesta quedamos en tu habitacion para hablar...-dice natsume un poco sonrojado mientras se alejaba un poco.

-am..vale...-dice mikan sonrojada mientras va a tomar jugo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me preguntó que sera lo que quiere decirme...ojala fuera...q me am...espera en que pienso...

"sonrojada mientras pensaba iba hacia su habitación"

Natsume que la estaba esperando apollado en una pared de su habitación junto a la cama sonrojado ocultando el sonrojo con su cabello.

-voy a ducharme~ -se decia asi misma mikan mientras iba directamente a la ducha sin darse cuenta de que habia un joven azabache apollado en la pared de su cuarto.

-tsk...esta niña es realmente tonta-susurro natsume

-DESPUES DE 15 MINUTOS ETERNOS -

Mikan salio de la ducha y estaba desnuda solo envuelta con una toalla rosada y miro al joven azabache sonrojandose.

-etto...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito mikan muy sonrojada pero algo tapo sus labios

con un tierno beso...era el azabache que la callaba sellando sus tiernos labios.

-nat..natsume...-decia nerviosa la castaña aun envuelta con una toalla y roja como un tomate

-callate...mikan acaso quieres que venga la policia de la mansion para ver si estas bien justo en este momento?-dice natsume queriendo decirla por el nombre de bragas pero se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba una toalla alo que se sonrojo.

* * *

-lo siento...no pense en eso...pero...-mikan se queda quieta como un tomate al ver que natsume estaba tan cerca suya acorralada en la pared.

-AHORA SOLO FALTA QUE SE LE CAIGA LA TOALLA-digo (issi) riendo pervertidamente

-QUEEEEEE EREEES PEOOOR QUE HOTARUUUU-dice mikan a lloros

-MMM...TU...CREO QUE SEREMOS SOCIAS ISSI-SAN-dice hotaru con cara de sobornadora

-KUKUKUKU ASI ES HOTARU-CHAN-digo sonrientemente

-QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE?-dice hotaru inexpresiva

-SOY LA ESCRITORA ¬¬ AGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA O ACASO QUIERES QUE TU Y RUKA AGAN - EN MI HISTORIA? -digo pervertidamente

-...MIRA-hotaru enseña unas fotos de issi en ropa interior cambiandose.

-queeeeeeeee quemalaaaas! vale tu ganaas hotaruuu-grito llorandoo

-TSK..QUE MOLESTAS SIGAMOS LA HISTORIA DE UNA VEZ! -dice natsume molesto

-PERO LA TOALLA QUE NO SE CAIGAA PORFAVOOOR!-dice mikan

-QUE SI QUE CAIGA TENDRE UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE FOTOS-dice hotaru

* * *

-JUJUJU SE ARA MAS INTERESANTE BUENO VOLVAMOS A LA HISTORIA-digo sonriendo pervertidamente

-Yo...-natsume se sonroja al ver como la toalla de mikan era tirada a la otra punta de la habitación magicamente por alguna fuerza sobrenatural extraña. (XD)

-.../ n-noo mireeees! -dice mikan sonrojada como un tomate por la razón de que ella estaba completamente sin nada delante de los ojos de natsume.

-...-natsume se quedo en shock mirando el cuerpo desnudo de mikan realmente el estaba como un tomate rojo rojo.

-no me mireees pervertidoooooo! de seguro usaste tus poderes hentais para que la toalla se fuera volando -dice mikaan con lagrimas sonrojada y avergonzada.

-yo realmente no hice nada pero...O/O tu cuerpo esta muy desarrollado...-piensa natsume en voz alta y se queda como un tomate algo raro en el.

-ky...-iba a gritar mikan pero era tapada nievamente por natsume pero por su mano calida.

-tsk si gritas ellos vendan y pensaran en otra cosa ¬¬ -dice natsume mientras tapaba la boca de mikan y luego se giraba mirando a otro lado mientras se quitaba su camisa blanca a botones y se la tiraba en la cabeza a mikan.-ponte esto por lo menos...-decia un natsume sonrojado sin camisa

* * *

-...si...-decia mikan mientras se ponia la camisa de natsume era un poco grande para ella asi que le venia como un vestido hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas.-ya puedes voltearte...-dice mikan sonrojada mientras se sentaba en la cama cuidadosamente.

-PORQUEEEEEEE AHORAA NO ME PODREEE CASAAAR-grita mikan a lloriqueos

-TSK...-dice natsume mirandome con cara de te voy a chamuscar.

-FOTOS ECHAS ¬¬ .-dice hotaru con un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

-JEJEJEJE-rio con un poco de miedo hacia natsume

-de que querias hablarme natsume-kun?-decia mikan con el cabello un poco mojado y lucia muy linda.

-yo...lo que paso en la fiesta...-dice natsume...intentando no sonrojarse

-...porque...dijiste mi mikan...-pregunto mikan un poco sonrojada

-yo...lo siento si te he molestado...pero por alguna razon siempre que estaba contigo...me sentia raro pero ahora me e dado cuenta...de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti mikan...yo...te amo..

-dice natsume mirandola a los ojos pero luego sorprendido de como la castaña se avalanzeo a natsume y lo beso tan apasionadamente.

El beso era apasionado y ala vez suave y dulce...podian sentir como sus lenguas jugaban como se fundian la una con la otra sus salivas se entremezclavan y se sentian excitadosel uno al otro en ese momento natsume tumbo lentamente a mikan sin dejar de besarla mientras la joven castaña iba quitandole el pantalon al joven natsume a lo que el se sonrojo y no paro de besarla quitandole la camisa a lo que ella se quedo sin nada por segunda vez~ natsume iba acariciando lentamente el cuerpo delgado de mikan mientras que ella le acariciaba ese cabello azabache tan sedoso por la que cualquier chica mataria por tocar. El se quedó mirandola y se sonrojo.

-Mikan...te amo...-dice natsume mirandola sonrojado.

-Natsume...yo...te amo-sonrie una mikan sonrojada

Natsume se quito el boxer mientras besaba a mikan salvajemente y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo del cuello la cintura sus piernas miro fijamente a mikan mientras acercaba su miembro a la obertura de mikan y ella gemia cada vez mas mientras abrazaba a natsume , el sonrojado la miro y la besaba jugando dulcemente con la lengua de mikan mientras ella lo seguia.

Natsume cada vez se movia mas y estaba sonrojado pero feliz ella decidio tambien tomar la iniciativa y acaricio el - de natsume con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba a natsume abrazado al cuello para no dejar de besarle profundamente queria juntarse a el que dos sabores diferentes pero iguales se fundieran...natsume sonrojado por lo que hacia la castaña se excito un poco mas y metio su - dentro de mikan hasta fondo haciendo que se saliese todo ese liquido que enloquecia y ponia roja a esa castaña,ambos se sentian como en el cielo y el no paro de jugar con el cuerpo de mikan y ella con el cuerpo de natsume,el paro un poco y metio 2 dedos suyos en la vajina de mikan haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho.

-mikan...estas muy mojada...-dice un azabache sonrojado mientras no dejaba de mirar a mikan con esos ojos carmesi como rubies que enloquecian a la castaña.

-e-es normal...y tu muy excitado...-dice mikan sonrojada

-tu mikan me excitas demasiado no olvides que tu...solo eres mia y de nadie mas...-dice natsume con voz seductora mordiendo un poco el cuello de mikan haciendo que se vieran marcas pequeñas que ponia roja a la castaña.

-y tu...solo eres mio natsume hyuuga...-decia la castaña sonrojada

natsume sonrio esas sonrisas de el que nunca mostraba y se la metio mas profundo por ultima vez a mikan solto un gemido mas alto que los demas. mientras que a natsume se le corria rapidamente ambos estaban muy cansados. Natsume la saco lentamente de mikan produciendo que mikan gimiera un poco mas y acto seguido la abrazo y ambos cansados se quedaron dormidos tapados por las sabanas durante toda la noche.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

YA SE QUE SOY PERVERTIDA! XDXDXD PERO ESTO NECESITABA UNA ESCENA LEMON O YO ME MORIA ! Y YA VEREIS ESTA HISTORIA SERA LARGA ABRAN MUCHOS CELOS Y MUCHO LEMON~ KUKUKUKU SERA DIVERTIDO

* * *

PARA COMENTARIOS:

GABY34355 : me motivaan mucho tus comentarios son muy divertidos gracias por apoyarme durante este tiempo~ ^.^ yo tambien te apoyare!

FLOORCITA: soy tu faan amo tus historias y me puso feliz que pudieras leer mi historia graicaas~

:D

NEKOMINI: jejeje como odian a daichi aunque ya veras lo que pasara ….graciaas por comentaar!

: graciaaaas por comentaar me alegro de q te gustooo~

MICHELLE POTTER BLACK: lo sientoooo por las faltas de ortografia tengo tan poco tiempo y estoy tan atareada komeeeen intentare que haigan las menos faltas posibles!

* * *

PARA LAS QUE COMENTARON NO REGISTRADAS: graciaaaaas sus comentarios me motivan para escribir mas! Me ponen mega feliz nya~ arigatouuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

GRACIAAS A TOODOOOS POR COMENTAR

**LO SIENTO PORQUE ME TARDE ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO tengo mucha tareaaa memorizando 6 canciones para cantar en unas actuaciones en mi ciudad y fuera Y perdi mi hermoso comic que hice y tube que volverlo a dibujaar :'(. Lo sientoooo voy a intentar no dejar de escribir! No me rendire gracias a todos por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante y se siente tan bien~ gracias en serio! **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE PARTE DE**

**Issi-chan~ nya~**


	5. capitulo 5 quien demonios es luna?

CAPITULO 5 ALGO SE INTERPONE? QUIEN ES LUNA?¿

Era por la mañana un azabache abrazaba a una castaña con ternura ambos dormidos tapados por las apaciblemente hasta que...entraron en la habitacion kobalto,momo y narumi.

-...O.O -se quedaron perplejos kobalto y narumi mientras momo estaba muy sonrojada viendo la escena de ambos jovenes desnudos en una sabana.

-...debemos despertarles?-dijo narumi con brillantor en los ojos como diciendo "que hermosa escena"

-creo que si...-dice kobalto un poco exaltado

-primero...las fotos!-dijo hotaru en bajito tomando miles y miles de fotos.

-kyaaa!-grita momo asustada al ver como aparecio de la nada hotaru.

-mmmm que es ese ruido?-se decia la castaña mientras sollozaba y pellizcaba un poco su ojo derecho con sueño.

-tsk que ruidosos...un momento...-natsume se quedo mirandolos.

-etto...-mikan se quedo de piedra miro hacia ellos mismos y hacia los que havian interrumpido su sueño.

-...-natsume y mikan se quedaron callados y un incomodo aire paso.

-señorita mikan señorito hyuuga esto lo guardaremos como un secreto-decia kobalto serio mientras arrastraba a narumi y a momo . Casualmente hotaru ya desaparecio de la escena como el viento.

PDV DE MIKAN

me quede de piedra no se que hacer...que havia pasado exactamente mmm natsume y yo habiamos...diooos porque me sonrojoooo

-es normal que te sonrojes-dijo el azabache mirandola fijamente

-le-leiste mi mente?-pregunte sorprendida

-acostumbras a pensar en alto?-rio natsume

-...-me quede mirandole me puse feliz pocas veces sonrie y menos rie ….rei un poco junto a el.

-que te hace tanta gracia? -pregunto natsume coqueto acercandose al rostro de mikan.

-na-nadaa -dijo mikan sonrojada y sin querer callo al suelo del edificio.

-q torp...-natsume no alcanzo a acabar la frase puesto q se quedo sonrojado mirandome por la razon de que seguiamos desnudos.

-kyaaaaa pervertido no mires!-dije muy sonrojada cojiendo parte de la sabana y tapandome.

-mmm-una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de natsume y luego miro el reloj.

-que pasa ?-pregunte con cara de tonta. XD

-mira la hora...hoy empiezan las clases...a las 7 y media empiezan...-dijo el azabache mirando el reloj . El reloj marcaban las 7 faltaba media hora...

-mierdaaaaaaaaaª!-sali corriendo al baño y me duche rapidamente y me alise el cabello rapidamente lo deje suelto coji el uniforme que dejo momo y me lo darme cuenta de que natsume me estaba observando en todo.

FIN DEL PDV

-despues de 15 minutos en la limusina blanca entraron mikan,natsume,tsubasa,ruka,daichi y youshi-

Ruka estava acariciando su conejito mientras que tsubasa no paraba de reir a carcajadas leyendo su comic,daichi estaba fijamente mirando su mobil como si mirara fotos algo que extraño a youshi porque siempre estaria o mirandose en el espejo o invitando a chicas lindas,youshi aburrido un rato mirando las musarañas y natsume mirando a la castaña mientras la abrazaba como a un gatito,y mikan apretujada por natsume.

-cuando llegaron a la academia-

una mujer de unos 26 años con el cabello recojido rubio y unas gafas sonreia mientras que a su lado estaba un hombre apuesto de unos 38 años con traje con el cabello rubio y ojos negros.

-Bienvenida señorita yukihara soy el director de la academia alice me llamo kazune tagayo- decia el hombre apuesto con una reberencia.

-etto …llameme solo mikan onegai...y encantadaa.-dijo mikan sonriendo

-yo soy marine tagayo la subdirectora y hermana de kazune-sonreia marine.

-encantada!-dice mikan

-bueno yukiha...digo mikan-chan acompañeme a su aula para que le presente a los alumnos y ...-kazune el director miro a los 5 chicos (los flowers) -ustedes vayan a sus clases.

Los 5 chicos se fueron despidiendose de mikan a lo que natsume le beso repentinamente como diciendole a daichi "ella es mia" y daichi solo se quedo en plan de "eres un celoso" ruka se quedo con una mirada de "no hay quien les entienda" y tsubasa "ambos seran rivales" youshi pensaba "que aburrido" . (XD)

El director kazune junto a marine la subdirectora acompañaron a mikan a su respectiva clase y le dieron un horario y minimapas,le dijeron que ella tendria un compañero que le mostrara todo.

-bien mikan entra a tu clase y presentate si quieres me puedo quedar contig... -decia el director kazune con una sonrisa pero algo lo paro arrastrandolo.

-si exacto entra a tu clase que te vaya bien mikan-chan y tu! -miro a su hermano-no olvides el papeleo que tienes con las inscripciones y eventos de la academia-decia la subdirectora arrastrando a su hermano con una aura asesina.

-...-mikan solo se limito a sonreir con una gotita anime en su frente y toco la puerta y oyo un "pase" entro en la aula.

Todos los chicos se quedaron mirandola con corazones en los ojos y las chicas algunas con envidia y otras sonreian porque ya conocian a mikan,tres chicos se quedaron mirandola eran natsume daichi y ruka. Natsume un poco celoso una chica rubia de ojos azulados grisencos que miro a la castaña y sonrio maleficamente acto que mikan le revolvio el a su profesor y se sorprendio...

-narumi-sensei?-se quedo mikan mirando a narumi su supuesto prefeccionista de belleza era su profesor?

-sere tu profesor de ingles y tutor...mikan chan presentate ante tu clase.-dijo narumi sonriente

-ok...soy mikan yukihara y...-dijo mikan pero algo lo interrumpio.

-tienes novio?-preguntaron 5 chicos a la vez.

-etto yo..-dijo mikan y volvio a ser interrumpida.

-casate conmigo!-dijeron otros de la fila de atrás.

-yo..-dijo mikan sin habla y natsume no paro de mirarla y miro a los chicos con una mirada fulminante de las suyas y ellos cayaron.

-bien mikan te sentaras junto a natsume y ruka-dijo narumi sonriente.

-sip!-dijo mikan contenta pero al llegar a su sitio se fijo que la chica rubia de ojos grisenkos estaba sentada en su sitio.

-lo siento pero soy la unica que puede sentarse junto a mi natsy-dijo luna sonriendo falsamente.

-pero el sensei me dijo que yo me sentara aqui-dijo mikan

-luna-chan porque no vuleves junto a okamura y touya en tu sitio que se te fue asignado anteriormente-dijo narumi suspirando.

-ahora este es mi sitio-dijo luna despreciando a mikan y se abalanzeo a natsume abrazandolo y llevando su mano hacia su miembro algo que shokeo a la castaña.

-tsk dejame zorra-dijo natsume tirandola al suelo y cojiendo a mikan haciendo que se sentara.

-que demonios?-dijo luna enfadada

-mikan es mi novia y mi futura esposa no necesito a putas como tu para pasar el rato-dijo con asco a luna y mirando a todos los chicos de la clase con cara de "no os acerqueis a ella"

-natsume...puedes soltarme?-dijo mikan sonrojada de que natsume la sujetaba tocando demasiado sus pechos,a lo que el se da cuenta los apreta un poco mas fuerte sin que nadie se diera cuenta y luego la suelta.a lo que mikan gime silenciosamente para que nadie oyera.

-juro que me vengare yukihara nadie me quita a mis presas-decia luna mientras salia de la clase ignorando a narumi.

OS GUSTOOO? LO SIENTO POR DEMORAR TANTO ES QUE ESTOY PARTICIPANDO EN UN CONCURSO DE MODELOS LOS QUE TENGAN FACEBOOK SI PUEDEN : ir aqui y poner me gusta please! . ?fbid=451949634857684&set=pb.16024… elEgiran a los 3 que mas votos de "me gusta" Y el jurado elegira a otros 7 para finalistas porfavoor ser bueenoos y ayudenmeee! ;)


End file.
